


(510): You're like the fucking Mozart of sexting.

by chezamanda



Series: Quick and (Not Always) Dirty: Marvel Edition [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Natasha Romanoff Uses Emoticons, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexting, Texts From Last Night, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been stuck at a conference in D.C. all day, Natasha just wants to unwind in her hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(510): You're like the fucking Mozart of sexting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo (mindsofiron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofiron/gifts).



> [TFLN Fic Meme Fill](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/118715136706/fic-meme-texts-from-last-night). Written for Jo.
> 
> I'd say usual notes apply, but I DO WHAT I WANT.

Somehow, Pepper had managed to get Natasha to accompany her, Tony, Rhodey, and Steve to D.C. for a conference. The last time she had been there, she told a few politicians where to stick it and was still pretty damn proud of herself, but she had no desire to go back for more. Certainly not with Tony Stark in tow, but having the others around made it a little more bearable.

Back at their ridiculously nice hotel that night, Natasha retired early to her suite and took a long, hot shower. She wished that she had opted for flats that day, as did her nearly numb toes and sore back. The water helped loosen things up a little, however.

Wrapped up in a plush bathrobe and a towel over her wet hair, she laid out across the queen sized bed and checked her text messages. A few work-related things from Hill and Fury, and the rest from Clint.

_**back yet?** _

Natasha quickly replied with a shot of herself in bed with: _Yep._

_**oh** _

She grinned.

_Stuck in that boring conference all day but all I could think about was you fucking me in the shower this morning. Still have your fingerprints on my hips. Bet nobody knew you came inside me right before I got on the flight with them this morning._

Her fingers slid down the front of her robe and lightly traced over the spot where she had seen the purple marks. They slipped down even further to the slick heat between her thighs - just thinking about being marked up by Clint had her turned on.

**_jesus baby  
might need to get on skype dunno if i can text one handed_ **

_Why not? I am ;D_


End file.
